Hello, Harry
by Luna Addictus
Summary: ONE-SHOT FIC! Well, its about Luna... and her thoughts on some things.. and Harry! Please read and review!


Hello, Harry.  
One-shot fic by: khooletz 

This is an angsty HL, one-shot and one-sided though...

And well, this is my first HP fic... uhm.. PLEASE, R/R!!!!!

Disclaimer: I would love to be the owner of the HP series and characters so I can easily make Harry end up with Luna . but they belong to the genius J.K. Rowling...

Luna's PoV:

I hummed "Weasley is the King" as I walked to the patheway of Platform 9 and 3/4. Passing through the barrier is not a biggie for me, I just walk right straight and slowly, aka dreamily throught it as if it never existed. Though nobody ever saw me do that. .

I've got a compartment here in the Hogwarts Express, its cozy in here and the light from the sun passed through the window, just enough for me to read my Father's The Quibbler. I love this newspaper made by my Father, and I believe whatever I want to believe in this paper, even if people think it's rubbish.

They just see their world n shades of gray, I suppose...

I've got a compartment on my own again, I suppose I'd be here on my own again, lucky if there are any first years who might pass by here.

Harry and his friends wouldn't want to be with me. The 'oddball'. I can only smile at this thought.

It's quarter to eleven and the train's packed with students from different years. I am quite bored inside my compartment, I just finished every test in The Quibbler. I'm quite fascinated by what's going on outside, they wouldn't mind me looking at them, right?

I peeked from the corner of the window that was next to my seat. I saw a stream of first years with their families, they are having a good time sharing goodbyes with each other, I suppose. A squeaky little girl in the group was crying and her mother comforted her. It's such a pleasant sight. When I glanced to farther to the right, a couple of Ravenclaws, Cho Chang and her friends are giggling and chatting with each other, I wonder what they're talking about... a group of Hufflepuffs are happily talking with each other, these people are really friendly, though I wonder if the call me 'Loony' too. As I turn my vision to the left, some Slytherins, led by Draco Malfoy were strutting around, as if they owned the place.

And from the barrier...

Two pairs of Gryffindors chatting sweetly with each other.

Ronald and Hermione, even if they argued most of the time, they looked so sweet and inseparable. Not to mention they were walking hand-in-hand. And there's something funny, Draco Malfoy was gritting his teeth and glaring at the sweet sight. Strange, right?

And... the other Gryffindor pair...

Harry and Ginny. They looked perfect, as if they were so meant to be. I think Harry whispered something funny to Ginny because she blushed and started to giggle....

I don't know why I felt this, I know I should not feel this way... Ginny is my best friend... and Harry... well... is her boyfriend. I should not feel how I felt it.

I don't know why, but everytime I see them together, everytime they talked, and when they're sweet, even if either Ginny or Harry suddenlt mention he other's name, when they smile at each other... my heart aches... hurts...

And it hurts... BIG TIME.

I don't want anyone to know that I felt this way. Insulting my beliefs are enough. And it is quite bad, if people learned about me having this... this... unusual feeling on Harry... I... I don't know what to do...

The train's engine roared, and I conciously woke up from my daydream. I looked at my watch.

11 o'clock sharp.

A couple came to my compartment. Very interesting really.

"Hello." a tall, jet-black haired Gryffindor came.

"Hi, Luna." greeted the red haired girl, her green eyes gleaming with happiness.

My eyes wandered and I saw it. Her boyfriend's hand was holding hers... and a diamond ring can be seen from one of her fingers.

"Hi, Ginny." I replied dreamily, my prominent eyes shadowing my hurt. I turned to the boy who unknowingly broke my heart in silence...

"Hello... Harry..."

Okay... so this is an HL fic. Well... its pretty one-sided love affair. But who cares? I love their pairing.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
